In the near future an increasing demand for communication over wide distances, especially for example between continents will be needed. Hence, infrastructures, like sea cables and connectors linking sea cables and modules, e.g. subsea modules, like transformers, pumps etc. that are located and operated error proof in harsh environment, like subsea, will be essential. For example, within the oil and gas industry there is an increasing requirement for high performance subsea optical connectors.
Fibre optics are known to be used in subsea connectors. Such an optical fibre is capable of carrying large volumes of data reliably and with minimal interference (such as from electromagnetic sources that would potentially effect traditional electronic transmittal). Due to the size and fragile nature of the contacting faces of the fibre optic ferrules, they must be protected from harsh conditions. They are extremely susceptible to damage from particles being trapped between the mating faces. In state of the art connectors a connecting structure comprising the optical fibre is, for example, positioned in a protecting sleeve during the mate and is only exposed in a clean environment shortly before the initial contacting of the corresponding fibre. To shorten the overall length of the connector and to provide a connector with e.g. four connecting structures and four fibres, respectively, it is, for example, known to arrange the connecting axis off-centre and transversally from the centre axis of the connector. Therefore, there is the need to provide a mechanism to expose the connecting structure with the fibre accordingly. It is, for example, known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,404 B2 to hold the connecting structure in an angled orientation due to an angled mounting aperture in the protecting sleeve and to guide the connecting structure by the angled aperture during the mate to archive an off-centre connection position. To allow the connecting structure to travel in this position during the mate it is mounted in a keyway oriented perpendicular to the centre axis of the connector.